


My Name Is

by softami



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Almost Everyone - Freeform, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Everyone Has Powers, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/F, F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating for later chapters, discontinued
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2019-10-29 23:01:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17817197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softami/pseuds/softami
Summary: Her memories have been erased, and her life has no meaning. She’s a miracle out of all the others.That’s what they told her.She can’t remember who she is.





	1. Chapter 1

"Subject 219..." Some shuffling of papers. “Eighteen years old. Female. Powers…”

A different voice speaks. "Professor Jefferson, you sure about this?" They sigh, "How do you know? She doesn't even show any-"

You can hear the other slam his fist down in frustration. "Nonsense, Wells. I know. I can tell she's special. She has this... Aura, I suppose." He looks to her cell, and see her cowering in fear. "She's like the others. But different." He laughs.

"But, Jefferson, how do we even handle her? She isn't- She can't- She can escape easily!" Wells, replies.

The other one, Jefferson, says, "I've been preparing for all types of powers, even this type," He says calmly. "Don't worry,"

He can see 219's tears fall from her eyes and down her cheeks. She's confused, scared. It fuels him with a passion he gets when his subjects are helpless. Hopeless. He walks over to her, and she cradles her arms, scooting back further. He puts a knee on the floor and rests his arm on the other.

"It's okay," A white lie, but necessary. "Your memory was erased, so you're confused right now."

Her eyes barely blink. "Who am I...?" She asks. Her lips quiver in fear.

He stands up to her level. "Subject 219." Her name is not meant to be spoken. It'll bring back memories.

He won't make that mistake again.

He can't have another subject 224.

\--

She’s been kept captive here for a few days now, picking at the walls and her orange jumpsuit.

She twirls her brown hair in her fingers. It once used to be soft but she hasn't been able to take a shower for five days.

She can hear people's groans from other cells, pleading for help. Fists thrown to the cement.

She can hear them sob for hours afterward. But she doesn’t bother with that, she knows it's useless. Whatever they’ve done to the cells, prevents anything from escaping. There could be a flame-thrower weilding dragon that breaths ice and it still wouldn’t be able to get past the sturdy glass wall.

She thinks, anyway.

But it doesn’t stop her from crying herself to sleep.

She’s seen every corner, every nook, and every boring scratch line of her cell. She’s tired of this.

She can’t remember what happened, or why she’s here. She wants to. She’s going to try.  
\--  
_Hey._

What? What was that? She stands in shock as she tries to figure out where the voice came from.

“Who are- Where are you?!”

_In your head, dummy! Name’s 222._

The voice paused.

_Sorry for being mean. By the way, you can talk back by just speaking. Or thinking hard enough._

She thinks of something to say. “H-Hi, 222. Is this your power? Telepathy? That’s really neat…”

_It so is! I can talk to people through walls, even the strongest! But… it does get boring every now and then. Sometimes people don’t want to talk, so I shut myself up._

“Well, I’ll always talk… 222. I’m really bored, always.” She replies.

 _Aw, thanks._ A beat passes without them talking. The echo of pitter patters of her feet bounces back at her.  _I was thinking we should name ourselves. Instead of… 222 or- What’s your number?_

“219,”

_Did you just come here?_

“I think so.”

_Well, I’ve named myself after an animal. You should do the same! So from now on, call me Bunny. It’ll be easier, I think._

She thinks for a moment. She hasn’t thought much about her favorite animals, since childhood basically. Hasn't been able to remember, either. But she does remember… this one animal…

“Call me Doe.”

_Then hello, Doe._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is getting a lot of kudos? in just a few days? a miracle i say  
> tell me, would everyone like me to continue this, instead of "Lady Lost" or "A Girl Like Smoke"  
> pls I need answers

She’s bored. So bored. She wishes Bunny would talk to her sometime, but recently she hasn’t really. She’s worried.

Doe doesn’t exactly know what happens to people when they misbehave. They might put them somewhere horrible, or maybe not give them food for a few days. Maybe they might... no. No, that’s too cruel.

She hopes that’s not what happens, at least.

She once saw a guy, frail and tall, who had curly blonde hair, break open the glass cell he was trapped in. They got him tranquilized, and Doe never saw him again. Maybe they’re stored away, somewhere darker so even people with super-strength like him can’t escape.

Today is the day she gets her monthly test done. They check her powers, and how well they’re doing that month. The first time they did it, is when she found out she could rewind time.

If she could just lift her hand now...

No. Doesn’t work. She’s tried a million times before to use her power but the cuffs they have locked on her hands prevent anything from happening. They must’ve suspected that she was too dangerous to be trusted without.

Bunny doesn’t have them. She can’t use telepathy to escape. Bunny always apologizes whenever Doe complains about the cuffs tearing skin and causing blisters, though both know it's not her fault. 

The cuffs are indestructible, too. No matter how hard anyone tries, there's no breaking the jingle of the rings that connect the bracelets. 

The metal door is unlocked, the key's on the outside signaling that Professor Jefferson is here to take her to Room.

Room has all white walls, a concrete floor, and a chair in the back, a little space between it and the wall. The chair has bands connected to it, forcing the patient's hands and feet to the chair. They're pulled too tight, they nearly make Doe bleed. Bunny has had similar experiences, and according to her, other people she 'talks' to as well. 

He smiles down at her, and the guards enter the cell and lift her to her feet. One's tag reads, 'D. Madsen', and the other says 'F. Bowers'.

She's tired of protesting, she lets them carry her.

"We'll see how far you can rewind, today. Last time was five minutes two seconds. Let's hope you surpass that." He says to her while they're guiding her to Room. 

Go right. Straight. Left, left again. Straight, then right. Being here for a full year will teach you some things, because you've got absolutely nothing else to do.

They sit her down in the chair, and her cuffs are taken off. A moment of relief is destroyed when they quickly fasten on the straps. Way tighter than they should be. She can't move.

"Now, I'm going to set this timer for six minutes, just in case. Then, you're going to rewind as far as you possibly can when the timer stops. Tell me when you stop rewinding and I'll write it down." He smiles at her. Not one of any love or sympathy, but instead of curiosity.

She does as said, and the time is at five minutes and fifteen seconds.

"Not bad. Bowers, Madsen, you know what to do."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dont know where this is going.

_Doe. Would you want to talk?_

It's Bunny, she's finally wanted to talk in what seems like forever. "Sure! I'm always up for it." She says.

It's quiet for a few seconds. "Mind telling me where you've been, Bunny?" Doe starts.

She sounds uneasy, and almost like she doesn't want to talk. 

_I've... I've been talking to others. Whale, in particular. He said that Professor is planning to kill some of us. Overheard it. Then theres... Cat. Cat disappeared not too long ago. I don't know where she went. I've tried talking to her. I don't think she's in her cell!_

"Bunny... What are you implying?" She asks. "You don't mean-" But then something crossed her mind. Is 'Whale' the guy with curly blonde hair, slim and tall? What had happened to him? He clearly didn't die.

_I don't know what I mean! But- I- Whale saying that we'll all die, then suddenly Cat isn't there? Cat always wants to talk. Like you._

"This isn't good. Do... Do you think that Professor will kill me too? I mean, I'm relatively new- I-" She starts getting upset. Tears freely flow from her eyes and down her cheeks. "I don't want to die!"

 _Listen, I don't know what happened to Cat. I just can't get through to her._ Bunny pauses.  _What's your power, Doe? Maybe it can be of use! To get out of here! It's surprising I never asked before._

"Time travel. I can't use it, though. They've got me locked up, remember?"

She sighs. 

_Right. Sorry. I know they hurt._

"It's fine. What do you think is gonna happen?"

Doe twirls her hair, the strong metal cuffs jangling as she moves. 

_I don’t know. I’m gonna talk to a few others. See you, Doe._

Well, that whole conversation could’ve gone better. But at least the information was important for the case she’s _trying_ to patch up. 

Whale didn’t die, but Cats missing. 

And they’re all supposed to die. What?

Maybe it’ll all come together later.

Suddenly, she can hear two voices talk in the distance, down the hall opposite of where you’d go to Room. One sounds female, another male.

“So, Eliot,” They say, gettin closer to her cell. “What can that one do? The one you’re making me watch?”

Eliot laughs. “Time travel, I guess. She can’t do anything though, got some sorta special cuffs on.”

The female makes a sound of agreement. 

“Remember what to do? Just take her to the testing facility, and bring her food. Occasionally you’ll have to give her medicine-“

”I get it. Thanks.” She says, and starts to quiet. “Let’s check this freak out...”

Doe sits there on her old mattress, wide-eyed looking at the _blue haired_ girl, formally dressed.

”219.” She whispers.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lis 2 reference ;) he might come back lat

“219. Interesting. She really can’t remember anything?”

”Well, most memories anyway. She might remember from when she was super small, but other than that, no.” He grumbles. “But I feel she shouldn’t remember anything.”

The blue-haired girl looks up to Eliot, sighing. “She looks boring as hell. Couldn’t have given me something with perhaps... telekinesis?”

Eliot laughs. “Chloe, we’ve already got someone covering 009. ‘Sides, they’re just a boy, and we need someone more responsible for that job.”

Chloe gasps and folds her arms, sticking a leg out. “I’m hella responsible!”

”’Hella’?”

”Yeah. Hella.”

He sighs. “Whatever. I’ve got to meet with Professor Jefferson and Doctor Wells, we’ll meet up later, right? How about lunch?”

”Sure,” Chloe says, looking to Doe. “We can get some Two Whales.”

* * *

Who is she? Who is he? Doe’s mind floods with questions as the group walks away, presumably to an office. Then they take separate paths. As Doe looks out the large glass wall with sparkling eyes, she can see that Chloe is looking bad to her.

She’s quite interesting. Blue hair... and Doe did see a little bit of ribbon peeking out from under her clothes.

Interesting, but mean, too.

Within seconds of ‘meeting’, she was called a freak. The thought makes her stomach churn and her faces scrunches up. 

“Well, crap, now I have to deal with _her_.” She whispers. “She seems so mean. Where’s Bunny when I need her?”

Would’ve been nice to be gifted telepathy instead of pointless time powers. At least she’ll be able to use them.

She picks at her jacket. Tomorrow is another day. Another day with _her._

Well, at least she’s not like Whale. Who knows what’s happened to him.

* * *

 219 was... something, alright. Might not have been the most interesting subject, but she looked promising. Maybe a little too dangerous, though.

Chloe over heard she and a few other subjects like 221 and such were meant to be put down within the next three years, at least.

She chews on her Two Whales burger with Eliot across from her, looking down at her phone. They haven’t spoken much since they were at _Halo and Wings_ asylum. Since when did they get the idea to name it Halo and Wings? Looks dreadful on the inside, nothing like a safe haven in which angels go to.

Ah, well, it’s not in her control.

”What’s up?” Eliot says muffled, dabbing his mouth with a napkin. 

“219. You sure she’s special? Looks like an over-cooked runt and Professor J. Is stretching her worth.”

”Gosh, I don’t really care how important she is to you. Just look her over and you’ll get your paycheck. ‘Kay?”

” _Yup._ ”

She throws a fry in his direction.

He flinches. “That was uncalled for, Chloe.”

” _Your face is uncalled for.”_ She mumbles.

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uhh??

Maybe she is worth something. Each morning Chloe goes and gives her her food, and she chows down, unsuspecting that Chloe is monitoring her every move.

When she gets fed, she eats like a wolf. Chloe knows people like 219 are fed old bread and water, sometimes cheese or milk on the side. But those are delicacies and are rarely given out.

They’re barely fed, it’s a little depressing.

Not depressing enough to speak up about it, though.

Chloe often thinks what it’d be like to have a superpower, besides the part where she’s found out and stuck in Halo and Wings. Imagine _flying._ That would be great.

”You’re so boring. Do something, maybe?” She says to 219. She tilts her head, not quite understanding what Chloe means, it seems. “With your powers...?” She says a little quieter.

Then, the subject lifts her wrists, without speaking, and jangles the cuffs. Chloe makes a face of annoyment, but understands.

”Of course.”

219 gets a little fidgety overtime and grows uncomfortable with Chloe watching her. 

“Oh, I forgot. The Prof. said I needed to brand you or something. I’ll be back.”

The subject tilts her head.

* * *

Gosh. Good thing the blue-haired lady was gone. It was weird with her just watching Doe. Doe didn’t like it too much, it felt like an invasion of privacy for some reason.

And branding? What is branding? Is she going for another test? But it’s too early. She just had one a week and a half ago.

She came back with a metal rod and _fire,_ and turning the rod red.

This doesn’t look good.

”I should be doing this more professionally, but I couldn’t care less. And why didn’t they do this to you when you first got here? Fuckin’ strange.”

‘Fuckin’?’

Doe shifts and tries to get away from the rod, causing blue to yank her arm and pull her closer. It feels weirdly intimate.

”Sit still. This... will hurt.” She’s turned around and white hot pain meets the back of her neck. It’s pressed there for twenty seconds before being pulled off. Tears run down her cheeks with no hesitation. She’s silent, but the pain is unbearable.

”Since they wanted you branded, they might keep you longer than rumored.”

Doe touches the back of her neck, only to be met with more pain and she quickly flinches and pulls away.

”Sorry about that. But, it’s necessary. See you tomorrow.”

And with that, she left.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEy guys! changed my username. hope it doesn't bug you. i didn't like the HOE part, it made me uncomfortable.  
> and i swear, more than her being in her cell will happen in like two chapters. I'm trying not to rush.

The 'branding' had been very painful for Doe. She can't see what they had put on her, but she feels the ridges of a  _logo,_ probably. It stills burns a day later. Now she thinks that Bunny or Whale, maybe Cat or Otter had gotten the branding done. Otter is a new guy she hadn't heard of before until Bunny had told her about him. He apparently has X-Ray powers, being able to see through walls. That definitely beats time-travel. 

She heard him try to scream and escape, and caught a glimpse of him before he was shoved into a glass and brick cell, with stale air to breath day and night. He had curly brown hair, a shade darker than hers, and deep brown eyes. Their eyes locked for a second and then he disappeared, somewhere farther away from her.

Some people were situated vertical to her, and one of the people was kinda cool. Cyborg-like, black hair and glasses. And by cyborg-like, Doe literally means she's a cyborg. Her right arm was replaced by robotic parts, deemed too dangerous for her to be around anyone else. She had red streaks in her hair.

Speaking of colored hair, the blue-haired lady didn't come back today, and Doe wonders why. Well, don't get her wrong, she doesn't really like the girl. She just wonders sometimes. She'll never forgive her for hurting her yesterday; that was the worst pain she's experienced in a long time.

But... She almost liked it. It was also the  _only_ thing she's experienced in a long time.

Food slides through the small door, this time it's the boy who was accompanying her the other day. "Eat up," he says to the subjects, and they do, hesitantly. "It's the only stuff you'll get for a while." He finishes and by then all the subjects have slowed down, looking at him in disbelief. They already get so little, and now they're getting nothing at all.

"Hey, don't look at me like that, boss's orders!"

 _Sigh,_ the Professor once seemed nice when she first came here.

Not anymore.


	7. UPDATE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> read it please.

hey guys! i know uhh  _some_ people have enjoyed this story, and thanks for all of the positive feedback. ily all

but i'm rewriting this, longer, and with a slightly more interesting plot. i hope you'll all enjoy my work, because i love giving to you guys and i love the comments and kudos you leave!! every one!

i do have plans for this story, and i really want to finish it.

hope you'll all forgive me for this, i don't know how many times i've been super excited to read a new chapter when i see it's just an update. 

 

thanks for keeping up!

stay lovely

**Author's Note:**

> I SWEAR I SWEAR I WILL WORK ON OTHERS I PROMISE I WONT FORGET THEM I JUST NEED TO GET THESE IDEAS PUBLISHED SO I WONT LEAVE THEM AND THEN THEY'LL DELETE OK  
> enjoy


End file.
